


New Beginnings [Work In Progress]

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: In the bustling city of Inkopolis, things are never quiet. When every day holds an adventure to be explored, the Inklings are constantly busy.But, what happens when the lives of some of the citizens intertwine?





	New Beginnings [Work In Progress]

Hello, everyone. This is DiamondPencilsZ.

For those that previously followed me from Fanfiction.net, you'd probably be aware of my Splatoon fanfiction, [Parallel Lines](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11314314/1/Splatoon-Parallel-Lines).

It soon became my most popular fanfiction around the time that it came out, and I was really proud of it. Around 2018, I decided to rewrite the 1st 9(nine) chapters because I wasn't proud of how I wrote them. Since I began the rewriting project, I put the main story on hiatus.

However, as time went on, I got interested/invested in other fandoms. Which led to my disinterested in continuing Parallel Lines. I soon decided to discontinue the main story/rewriting project.

So, what's changed as of right now?

I've made a [post](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/611509531686600704/the-eventual-fate-of-parallel-lines) a while back on my writing Tumblr going into more detail about my plans. But, to basically recap, my eventual plan is to scrap the original idea and create a whole new Splatoon story.

It will feature the same characters; the fanfiction itself will contain a completely different plot. I also plan to feature unused concepts/ideas that I never got to formally introduce.

I cannot exactly determine when I will start writing this fanfiction. But, please stay tuned for it. Thanks for reading and until next time...Stay fresh!


End file.
